undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shadows Of The Night (TBM)
The Shadows Of The Night '''is the third issue of The Boston Massacre, was released on 3 October 2014. '''Story Jessica was terrified, hidden behind a fallen trunk, just listening to what the soldier had to say. After he hung up his walkie-talkie, started looking around, searching for an intruder. Jessica was with her eyes closed, just thinking I should run away as fast as he could, before the military soldier found. She saw that he was moving away, going in the opposite direction to the road, knowing it was time to flee. The girl got up and ran as fast as he could up the road, but could not run straight ahead, because they would know she was there, so it took a while until finally out. Jessica could not steer right, did not know if the truck had already passed or if it was later, but moved on. Passing between cars and people, the girl recognized a Station Wagon 1993 with an elderly couple inside, knowing he was near his car. Finally got to the truck with the girls inside chatting, she came running, drops of sweat fell from his forehead in his white silk shirt and pink jacket. Tracy and Cindy stared at her worried, Jessica acknowledged in his eyes that the two had the same question. - You all right Jessica? What happened? - Cindy took a cloth and gave it to Jessica to dry. Jessica hesitated for a moment, she checked her wristwatch silver that was caught in the house and saw that five minutes before the gates open. Until finally spoke. - It's a trap! We need to leave now! - Jessica looked at the two with a look of concern and curiosity. - As well? - Tracy asked. - The military will kill all in five minutes, I heard a conversation between one of them and the general, not well understood, but will kill all! Cindy and Tracy looked as if Jessica was crazy, until she grabbed Cindy's hand. - Trust me! - Jessica had tears in her brown eyes. At that moment, Cindy realized that Jessica was telling the truth, as recognized when the material was lying. Like one time, when the two were children, Jessica stole Cindy's doll, and when she asked for Jessica, she stammered before answering. - I trust! We have to get people out of here! Jessica nodded her head and opened the door, followed by Cindy, after Tracy, who had not yet understood what was happening. The three went to the cars of students and hit the glass, Chad lowered the glass with curiosity. - Hi girls, what happened? - You need to get out of here! It's a trap, they will kill us all - Cindy spoke desperate as he looked at his watch Jessica, seeing missing three minutes. - As well? - Trent was the first to ask. - Believe us, they will not save us ... will not let us in ... I ovui their conversation will kill everyone. - I can not believe - Kristie stared at the floor, showing that she was the one who believed them. - Kristie! Who ensures that true? - Kristie Alexandra watched with a look of sarcasm, then turns to Cindy with a glare. - Look at you three, it's hard to believe. They want to take us a chance to get in a safe place? - Chad also looked coldly at the girls. - Honestly, I have my doubts - Pete Speaks. Suddenly, shots and screams were heard from the front, at the entrance to Boston. The doors finally opened, but instead of a safe city, a crowd of people encountered heavily armed men with loaded guns into fists and began to shoot. Cheerful people become assusatadas, seeing your life pass before your eyes. The shooting started, people were shot several times in various places in the body. Many tried to flee but were also shot, two soldiers threw grenades at cars in front to kill people in cars. Terror was released, everyone started to run back to save. Jessica looked at the background, hearing the gunshots, screams and explosions and then stared coldly students, who were terrified. - WHAT WE DO? - Tracy screamed in terror. - Get PEOPLE HERE, TAKE THEM TO THE SIDE OF THE LAKE! Jessica ran with Cindy warn people about what was happening. Tracy jumped over the small wall and was warning people to go into that place, Chad, Alexandra, Trent, Pete and Kristie were also warn people. Jessica ran into a Toyota Camry 2012 gray and spoke to the man who was there listening to what was happening and seeing people run away. - Mr! YOU NEED TO GET AWAY FROM HERE, GO PRO LAKE, THERE IS SAFE! - What's happening? - The man turned and asked. - No time to explain, just run away before they get here! The man quickly opened the back door of his car and took off from there two children, a boy and a girl and ran toward the side. - Where is that girl in the blue coat're pointing. The man and his sons ran there. Jessica went to warn other people in cars. Kristie and Pete climbed into cars and warned people of the danger. Cindy called and many people came running up there. A woman with blond hair and brown leather jacket bumped into Jessica and spoke to her terrified. - Girl, so killing everyone, flee while you can! - Go towards that girl over there near the forest, go to the lake, quick! The girl ran up there while several others fled there. Jessica heard the shots were closer and saw an explosion in the bottom two cars catch fire, along with two people who were fleeing and were shot in the back. Jessica looked terrified and ran to Tracy, she called a man to escape the lake. - TRACY, NEED TO GET AWAY NOW! - Jessica Tracy took her hand and dragged her Cindy. - COME ALL NOW! - Cindy shouted, her vocal cords almost broke. Chad and Alexandra ran into the woods as fast as he did, along with others. Jessica Tracy released her hand and grabbed Cindy, who was terrified of people being killed by the military approaching. Jessica grabbed Cindy's hand and began to pull her forest. Tracy slowly descended the hill and faced the soldiers and watched them shoot a man in a suit who was running away from his car. One of the soldiers, a man dressed in a camouflage uniform, helmet and goggles, as well as all others, looked at Tracy and stared at the girl with brown hair, gray shirt and jeans and pointed the gun at her. Tracy launched breathed his last before the man shooting his gun. Cindy looked back and watched Tracy stop, just watching the confusion when he saw the bullet hit his forehead Tracy. - TRACY NO! - Cindy dropped Jessica's hand and ran to the girl who fell to his knees, dead. Jessica noticed what was happening and saw the body of fallen friend on the floor, Jessica was filled with tears and began sobbing. Cindy leaned against a tree as he watched the body of Tracy, as a pool of blood forming on grass. Jessica turned Cindy's shoulders, shook her once and talked. - We need to go! We can not do anything else - Jessica sobbed and stared at the brown eyes filled with tears running down the cheeks rosy. Cindy heard the words of Jessica and filled with rage, she still had a gun and ran to the body of Tracy, the soldiers were almost approaching, still firing on people. Cindy hid behind a tree and began firing wildly at them. Cindy managed to hit one of them, throwing the glasses one. Jessica went to the girl who had gone mad and took the gun out of her hand. Cindy stared mad until Jessica said. - Come on, do not want to lose you too. Cindy was moved, was sad until finally, the two ran. The soldiers then entered the dense, dark forest, they hit Jessica saw a man wearing a black shirt. Mal could see them, Jessica thought, the darkness meant that they turned the night shadows shining in the moonlight. The two ran and ran until they reached the edge of a hill with the ocean right in front, there was a small decline, where Jessica and Cindy down. There was no sign of a living soul until Cindy heard someone whisper: "This way, fast". The girl turned and saw a man hiding in a cave in the middle of a bunch leaves and twigs. Cindy called Jessica and the two ran across the sand there. They passed by leaves and twigs and find a man with brown hair and black and red shirt. Beside him, there were other survivors, people they had named the road. To their surprise, Chad and Alexandra were among the survivors and the two embraced with happiness. After the hug, Cindy asks. - What happened to Kristie ... and Pete and Trent? Chad and Alexandra look sadly at Cindy, until Alexandra responds. - I do not know what happened to Kristie, nor with Pete. But we saw Trent die - Alexandra begins to cry as enconsta his head on the shoulder of Chad - We saw those bastards coming towards him, took him by surprise ... they shot right in the head. The girls grieve, until the man who called them, talked down to them. - Be quiet, I hear something! Steps in the dry leaves of the forest, there were many, some walked, others ran, but knew they were people. The man began to take care and see what they find, until finally he saw a group of people running, they were six, three men, two women and a little boy of less than ten years. They were down to the small beach that was there, they started running to give back, but what the man saw left him completely scared. Two military soldiers appeared from the forest and began firing wildly against people, two men and a woman took several shots that ended up dying at the time, the other man was shot twice in the back and fell to the ground still alive. The other woman who was with her son even started running until one of them fired at the woman's head and killed her. The little boy started crying, it was very sad to see those two were up to him, one of them got the gun behind him and the other was to calm the boy and spoke to him as if nothing had happened. - Close your eyes for a few seconds will be with his mother. The little boy was too scared, but closed his eyes, the soldier who comforted sadly made a sign to throw in the boy's head. But instead, the soldier fired against the boy's back and hit one of the boy's lungs. It was sad to see the boy now choked with their own blood, until the soldier who spoke to him shot him in the head to prevent him suffer. - He could have shot straight to the head, so he would not suffer, or shoot us both at once! - One of the soldiers said as he looked at the boy. - Troy Believe me, our friends did worse than just shoot the mother of a child and then make her choke on his own blood. The William shot a belly and leave to die on the road. The two left, inside the small cave, a woman in black shirt and blue jeans and began to cry, but a woman's brown dress was on her side began to comfort her. The man who saw it all, called Brian, started crying, until it was interrupted by another shot, but it was verify Jessica was looking behind the leaves and branches, she saw a man on his knees with a shot mark on the side of belly and a soldier in front of him. The soldier pushed him to fall into the sand and shot him in the head. Nobody could stand, thinking about the various people who acabram dead, and all they wanted was security. - What the hell was that? - Asked a frightened girl brown jacket, jeans and a necklace of jewels around her neck, her name was Nicole. - They freaked out once! - Spoke of a man opened black jacket and a white shirt stained with blood. Was the man to whom Jessica had asked the hours of entry into the city. He was sitting with his two sons. - And if they find us? - Did a woman in yellow jacket, a little short, showing her navel. Began a discução, as were all talking aparvorados until Brian stopped the confusion. - If calm down! Everyone stopped and looked at Brian. - We have to wait a bit, then we go out and confirm it is safe. Then we can find a shelter. Everyone was there for a while, no one said anything because they were afraid of any soldiers being around and find them. After an hour, no other noise besides the crickets and the waves of the sea. Brian is the first out of the cave, he had a pistol into fists, Nicholas is the second exit (Man with children), Jessica and Cindy leave too, another man come, he wore a light blue shirt and dark green shorts , had dark hair and his name was Dan. Five out of there with guns drawn pointing in all directions. Cindy stared at the body of the little boy and his mother, saddened by what happened, Jessica grabbed Cindy's hand until she released his hand and said to Jessica. - Do not need it, I'm not a shy little girl who is afraid of everything. Jessica is startled by the answer, that was not his cousin, it was as if an evil entity took possession of the body of Cindy, a girl who never hurt a fly military soldiers fired and killed one. Dan arrives and scale the rocks in the forest where you see flowers falling down, an immense darkness and some bodies on the ground. - This reminds me of the horror movies I watched. A dark forest and dead people. - We have to go to the highway, check they are still there - says Nicholas carrying his gun. - And if they are? - Jessica asks as he climbs the rocks. - Go have a little surprise. - Yeah, but you think it will be better than pistols machine guns and grenades? - Question Brian sarcastically. - Let's just check, ok? - Nicholas Speaks in an angry tone but not offensive. The five walk through the forest toward the highway, staying alert to everything around you. As the nearest motorway is more frightened they are. Appearances Jessica Rivers Cindy Claver Tracy Nicholas Alden Nicole Daisy Tyler Brian Dan Mônica Chad Alexandra Kristie Pete Trent Carly Abigail Charlie Connor Sarah Simone Harper Unnamed Soldiers Unnamed Survivors Unnamed Persons Deaths Tracy Unnamed Persons Trent (Destination Confirmed) Trivia * First appearance of Tyler * First appearance of Daisy * First appearance of Mônica * First appearance of Dan * First appearance of Brian * Last appearance of Tracy * Last appearance of Trent * Last appearance of Alden * Last appearance of Pete * Last appearance of Kristie * The name of this issue refers to the military in the forest, seemingly because shadows of darkness. Category:Uncategorized